Typhoon the Hedgehog
Typhoon the Hedgehog is a young pirate sailing the seas of the world together with his crew aboard the sailing ship he had christened after himself. Being a pirate, this makes him a wanted criminal, though his intentions are usually of an adventurous nature -- the law comes second to him, either way. He is quick to help others he deems to be in need of help, however, placing the well being of his crew and others above his own. Character Description Physical appearance His body is covered in close-lying, coarse, white-to-gray fur for the most part. The skin on his furless, inner ear and muzzle is almost peach-like in color. His legs are thin and long, broadening below his knees. He's got relatively large hands - but for a hedgehog in this universe, they seem to be of normal size. His hands are furless, featuring the same peachy skin as his muzzle and inner ears. Also, there do not seem to be any apparent nails on his fingers. The area over his tummy is not covered in fur, either. Instead, his skin is showing there in an upright, oval-like shape. Furthermore, his arms are furless as well, and relatively thin. He can carry quite a bit of weight with them, however - should the situation really require it, anyway. In any case, he's stronger than he appears. His left arm also features a tattoo, on which a ship can be seen, sailing away (made to look as if sailing straight off his arm) and underneath, one can see the word "Adventurer". His eyes are wide and most of the time filled with curiousity or irritation, or, if Flame is around, admiration, most often, depending on the situation. His irises are of a deep blue color, whilst his pupils are black. The sclera is, like with most of Earth's sentient inhabitants, white. Above his left eyebrow, a special marking is featured - a scar, a "souvenir" he got from a fight that occured 2 years ago. His eyelids feature the same peachy color as the rest of his skin does. His quills are, unlike those of many other hedgehogs, relatively small, but instead, large in number. They seem to consist of many, many smaller spines, however. As numerous as they are, they are also just as untameable. Unbound, they get right into his field of vision, which is why he is usually keeping them in a ponytail, held together by what appears to be a brown rubber-like band. His two, triangular ears are constantly alert and perked; rarely ever will they be seen bent down. His nose, right underneath his eyes, practically in the middle of his face, is of a "normal" length for an average hedgehog. It's black, a little glossy and doesn't seem to have any apparent nostrils. His tail is relatively short, and only slightly bent upwards. Lastly, his feet are white-furred like his body is for the most part, and don't seem to feature any distinct, seperate toes. Attire He isn't one to wear much, like most male non-humans on this specific world seem to be. At the most, one would usually see him wearing his black, leathery gloves with sock-like cuffs, a brown vest/waistcoat that's just his size with a number of pockets in, a brown belt with a golden connector-bit to keep it on his waist and with a space to attach his katana into and his black as well as (synthetic) leather boots with no apparent specialty to them, others than the gray, rubber-like soles. Lastly, he is often seen wearing a golden watch he found a long time ago on the streets. Interestingly, it didn't ever work when he found it and seems to be broken beyond repair. He keeps it as his lucky charm, however. When riding Extreme Gear, his attire doesn't change by much, others than the addition of a pair of gray aviators with green glasses as well as a pair of short, black sneakers with a white stripe on top going along the middle, from one end to the other, and a gray rubbery sole instead of his regular boots, as well as a cream-coloured scarf. Personality Typhoon usually is a very calm and nice person to spend time with, depending on which side either you and him are standing on in the current situation. He is very friendly -- one could even say compassionate -- to his friends and tries to be as cunning towards his foes as his intelligence allows him to. Once he sets his eyes on a treasure, more often than not, he willll try to get it - given his "occupation", that's no surprise, however. He is furthermore a relatively capable -- and especially caring -- leader for his crew. He often has a tendency to run around in circles when things get really gruesome or terrible, though. When in battle, he can be relatively narrow-minded - so he could easily be overcome if he was to face more than one foe in close-combat if he was on his own. Lastly, his undoubted love towards Flame will make him do the weirdest things which he would usually otherwise flat-out ignore. He's also extremely protective of her to the point that he would not hold back as he usually would if it meant protecting her. The way he is towards his girlfriend is kind of contrasting to his past self, where he could not bring out a single word (that would make any sense in the English language, at least) around any female. However, his girlfriend's other personality, Caliga, can easily make him uneasy and usually, he will try his best in order to have the Flame-personality resurface. He also has his share of quiet moments. Sometimes, he can be seen staring out into seeming nothingness. Often, his mind is either on his biological parents or the pirates he grew up with, wondering what became of them. History Born to a happy hedgehog-couple, Typhoon lived with his family on the relatively unknown "Swag Island". Though not a rich family, his father made sure his family had enough to eat every day - after all, he was one of the best fishermen (the only active one, to be precise) on the island. It earned him usually enough for them to get a few good meals every day. Typhoon made friends with many of the kids from the neighborhood. They got along quite well and played together often. Some time after Typhoon's 6th birthday, one day was to change anything for him and his friends, however. When the kids returned from playing a game of tag at the beach on that day, an image literally burned into their memories: The sight of their neighborhood, completely on fire. Many of the children just stood there in awe or in shock. However, something in Typhoon told him to rush to his parents' house - he could literally feel something calling him. He was running there as fast as he could muster, with his friends and the villagers unable to stop the determined, nimble hedgehog. He'd escape their attempts at holding them back by sliding past them, using a new-found, unusual agility within him. He made it to his parents' house. However, he couldn't find them at all, no matter where he looked and the longer he stayed in, the more in danger he was - he knew that. Realizing his parents weren't around, he wanted to get out as fast as possible - after all, maybe his parents made it out? However, just as he was about to get out, he collapsed onto the floor, feeling an extremely strong ringing reveberate through his head. It was not the heat that caused him to collapse nor the slowly disappearing oxygen. On a nearby, now half-molten plastic-table, an unusual gem rested... it was green and radiating a strange light... it had an almost otherworldly beauty to it. It had quite an effect on the young hedgehog, it seemed. From one moment to the other, his fur started to shimmer in a similiar light as the foreign jewel on the table, which didn't seem to be affected by the melting table at all... it was almost as if the jewel was levitating. At the same time, the spines being part of his ponytail, which he already had back then, curled into an upwards direction. The next moment, Typhoon opened his eyes, and they were shining in the same bright light as the gem and his fur. However, the more his fur and eyes shone, the less did the gem. He quickly got up, seeming almost feral now. He looked around, and the next moment, he jumped upwards and straight through the ceiling. He landed outside as the burning remains of his house started to collapse. The kids, by now already reunited with their parents, who got themselves outside in time, were going to where Typhoon was. They saw that something was not right about him. He growled at anybody in his vicinity and as a fire-fighter approached him, thinking he might be able to help the "lil' guy," as he put it, Typhoon started to directly attack him. The man wasn't prepared for a hedgehog this small to attack him this ferociously. Typhoon connected one punch after the other to the man's abdomen, though he couldn't do any real damage before other people went inbetween the two, only to receive a wave of 6 year old hedgehog-fists as well. But soon thereafter, Typhoon suddenly seemed worn out. His fur lost it's green light, as did his eyes. His spines returned back to normal, too, and he collapsed on the floor once again. At the same time, the green jewel, still inside the remains of Typhoon's family's house, suddenly regained it's luster and started to dash out towards the sky, only to fly away eastwards. Soon after, the fire-fighters had the fire under control and put out the remaining flames. All families had been happily reunited except for Typhoon's. But he wouldn't have been able to think about that now, as he just regained consciousness, when suddenly, a G.U.N.-helicopter landed nearby the village these events occured in. Within seconds, several soldiers stepped out of the helicopter and took the hedgehog boy into custody. He was brought to the remote Prison Island. There, he was to be examined upon his unusual transformation witnessed by an agent on Swag Island. Any and all inquiries from him concerning his family were put down immediately until the military-organization had an answer. Is he a threat? An alien-invader, perhaps, or a mutant, created by an unknown force to help to conquer the world? Whatever he was, he was filed as a possible threat for now. The agent also reported that the now constantly crying hedgehog had the color of what they called a "Chaos Emerald", the object which flew away from Typhoon's house shortly after his transformation was over. Soon, they tried experiments on him. They did take a blood-sample from him and tried out if any of their "Chaos Drives", the pseudo-perpetuum mobile invented by Prof. Gerald Robotnik a little less than 40 years prior, going by the time back then, had any effect on the Hedgehog-boy at all. Having no other choice, he had to endure the tests. The Chaos Drives, however, only gave him a headache. But the blood-test showed some interesting results. His blood was different from that of others. It had a few certain traces of unknown DNA. Upon this, soon the decision was made to ask him out about various things, if he knew why he was different from the rest, to which he could only think of that it could be because of his unusual, white fur. This was not quite the answer they were looking for - but then, he was just a child, after all. Soon, it was decided for him to be moved to a different military complex on a smaller island with no significant name. There, he was brought into a cell, where he was supposed to wait till any new decision was made concerning him. He also met somebody here, who was waiting in a neighboring cell. It was a middle-aged, dark-blue fox, wearing nothing but some brown boots and a long, red coat, highly decorated with golden ornaments. He almost seemed out of place in a cell like this one. Typhoon and the strange man were talking and thus got to know each other quite well. The man, whose name was Wally Elfrith, was, according to his own claims, a feared pirate captain, which is the reason why he was in that cell in the first place. He told the little hedgehog alot about his life as a criminal and the excitement he felt when sailing the seven seas with his crewmates. The young, naive boy was fascinated by what this fox had to tell - mainly due to his childish nature, but also the fact that it distracted him from the suffering he had to endure the past few days. Then it was Typhoon's turn to tell the man about why he ended up in this cell. And so he did. The fox seemed to have been most touched by the little boy's telling, as he just held the boy through the cell in an attempt to make him feel cared for again, after the G.U.N.'s treatment and the apparent loss of his parents... He also told Typhoon that his crew was most likely to have a plan to bust their captain out already. Upon the question if he wanted to come along, Typhoon of course decided to come with them. The fox also remarked that it was unlikely his crew would have been able to bust him out if he would have been held prisoner on "that other island", by which he meant the, at that time, unknown-to-most Prison Island. However, as this wasn't said island, the crew managed to get their captain, and, upon him ordering them to, the boy out. It was not long after that they managed to make it to their secret base of operations, which was inside an unnamed island's caverns. Here, Typhoon was put infront of the decision whether or not to become part of this crew. He would have had to keep in mind, however, that he wouldn't be able to see Swag Island in either case for a long time, since going there would just mean being recaptured by the G.U.N. And thus, he decided to stay and soon thereafter was taught many things about the traditional ways of this pirate-crew. The captain took special care of the young hedgehog, practically raising him like a father would a son. The years went on and Typhoon learned more and more about them everyday. One thing in particular kept him interested - the secondary ship of the group, which they had "just in case", as Wally put it. Though, looking at it, Typhoon started to think of a plan... The years with this group of pirates had turned Typhoon into a young, ambitious boy, looking forward to the future, though still often having the image of his parents on his mind... One day, shortly after his 16th birthday, he decided it was time to set his plan into motion. He decided to seize the up until then unused - and unnamed - ship and sail away with it. He succeeded in doing so, despite the many angry shouts and shootings from his - now former - crewmates. Hearing of this, Wally just stared at the ship sailing off, grinning, thinking to himself that now "it's on, eh?" Being the obvious choice, Typhoon, now possessing some skills in map-reading and navigation, made it back to Swag Island without crashing the ship completely. There, he made contact with the rest of the whole gang of friends - the reunification after ten long years. They were all surprised to see him again after such a long time, but also had to keep quiet about it, to not raise any suspicion towards the G.U.N., who still, after all that time, maintained a certain presence on the island. They had lots of things to tell each other about what they were doing the past 10 years. It took him a lot of time and convincing, but eventually, the white hedgehog managed to convince his old childhood-friends to help him realize his plan - to found a pirate-crew that would be able to one day compete with Wally's. For a lot of different reasons, they all wrote letters and kept them at home, telling their families and friends all in a different way why they left and what they'd be doing now - hoping they'd understand. And thus, the crew of the pirate Typhoon was founded, with him as the leader - the captain. Before they left to start their new "careers," Typhoon, in a fit of egocentricity, decided for the ship to be named after it's captain, a decision not all of the crew is happy about to this very day. 2 years passed since that day. Typhoon is still the capable captain he aspired to be. The crew itself, however, turned out to not always be reliable in executing their tasks, but rather used the chance to enjoy this long boat-ride. Typhoon still has trouble keeping them under control - but nevertheless thinks he couldn't wish for a better crew. He managed to get them far enough to get their jobs done when the situation really calls for it. With a profession like theirs, it wass not easy for them not to get into trouble. Adding to that is the fact that the ship, still named after it's captain, was build partly "old-fashioned" - meaning woods and sails are part of the main construction, with only a low number of spots upgraded to withstand certain types of damage without compromising the ship's floating-ability. Therefor, it is not easy for them to keep the ship in one piece. But, so far, they managed fairly well -- through a strain of big luck, mostly. It currently seems unlikely that the ship could withstand a battle against any type of G.U.N.-Cruiser. Sailing to other islands or visiting towns on the mainland is one of the things they do the most when there's no ship around to raid. During one of his visits to a city, he met a person who'd change his life forever: Flame, a red hedgehog with unusual energy-based powers who, after being trapped on a deserted island with him now became his girlfriend. She means alot to him. Not only did she help him get over his problem to be unable to talk to girls, they also care for each other an incredible lot and they see that they both have a past covered with darkness, thus they can relate with each other. A short while after that, Typhoon got kidnapped by a group of unusual, white-furred/scaled/feathered people, and shortly thereafter, during a rescue-attempt, Flame was, too. Typhoon soon found out the reason behind him being kidnapped. It turned out that he was, at least genetically, part Jene, an alien species whose society is currently split in two groups, one of which are the "Zup-Jene", thinking of themselves as being higher than any other species. 18 years ago, the Zup-Jene were trying to hide the code to a genetic superweapon. To do so, they went by the planet Earth and, one night, visited a young family in secret. A pregnant hedgehog-woman had, unknowingly to her, her baby's genetic code changed by this group. The boy became partly Jene (this is also the reason for his False Super Form; see Other Info), though nobody would ever notice, and part of his genetic code was the key to activating and finalizing the superweapon. All other copies of this code had been destroyed so the Neo-Jene's enemies would never find it. Now, 18 years later, this thruth had been revealed to Typhoon by the leader of the Neo-Jene, Snitch the Cat. Soon thereafter, Snitch, having extracted the genetic key to complete and activate the terrifying weapon, did exactly that - he unleashed it upon Typhoon, Flame and Geddy Lifeson, a new companion of theirs during this adventure. With their combined efforts and a lucky Radi having found out the weakness of the monstrosity through the computer-system of the ship, they managed to defeat the beast - or so it seemed. After it toppled to the ground, suddenly, it started merging Snitch into it's own body. Once the fusion was complete, Snitch just hung there, in the middle of the monster, replacing it's hurt body-parts by providing an addition to it's regenerative abilities as well as it's physical strength. It was a tough and seemingly hopeless battle, but somehow, Typhoon, Flame, Geddy, Radi and Typhoon's new "toy", a thinking and talking, alien Extreme-Gear-like bike named "Kane*", managed to defeat the monstrosity. However, the self-destruct-sequence of the spaceship they were on was ordered activated automatically in case of Snitch's death. As the escaping support-vessels of the ship could be heard, containing most, if not all of it's crew, Radi figured out how to use the teleportation-device of the ship, thus transporting them all to safety. As the remains of the ship started floating towards the sky and above the sea, they left only small pieces of burning debris falling to the sea. Since then, Geddy and the crew of the Typhoon parted ways again. It was shortly after these events that Typhoon started thinking intensively about various facts on their journey - it would soon be time for them to build a base, he thought - a fair, save haven for them to return to whenever the need arises. And he now also had plans to sharpen his extreme-gear-skills utilizing Kane while trying to befriend the machine at the same time. During the initial planning phase of Typhoon's base, the crew of the ship once again were on the search for treasure - and aiding them in their search was Zack the Swallow, an apparently green-feathered jack-of-all-trades. He more or less put himself into the crew, wanting to assist them whenever possible, however, he had been granted status as a crewmember for now. On his travels to find a good location for their base, he also came upon a curious-looking snake by the name of Tjena, who apparently was willing to join their crew as well - an extra pair of helping hands couldn't hurt and he felt he could trust her, so soon thereafter, she became an addition to the crew, as well. He did not regret the decision. Skills Typhoon is a capable thief, as well as a sailor in his own right, able to fill in most positions should one of his crew somehow not be able to perform the task at hand. He is furthermore able to ride bike-type Extreme Gear, most prominently Kane. His combat abilities are limited to close combat using fists and swords, however. Other Info Typhoon and his reaction towards Chaos Emeralds Whenever Typhoon comes near a Chaos Emerald, the unique radiation of the Emerald will take an effect on his body. After around ten minutes of being exposed to a Chaos Emerald of any color, he will experience a feeling of dizzyness and his vision will slightly blur. Furthermore, he will also experience a strong headache. 5 minutes after these symptoms start showing, he'll lose his consciousness. Moments after that, his fur will take on the color of the Emerald he was exposed to and an aura of the same color appears around him, too. In addition to that, the spines which are part of his ponytail curl in an upwards direction. Typhoon's False Super Form, Phase 1 In this state, his power is not increased at all, except for the fact that he can now float a bit above the ground (not more than a few inches, though). However, in this state, he is a pure berserker, attacking anything nearby. Depending on the setting and general situation as well as his condition, this will last for about a minute. However, if a group of physically weak people were nearby him when he transforms into this state, he could very well bring them easily in a life-threatening condition. Once the effect of the transformation ends, Typhoon will revert to normal, though he will loose his consciousness again for about half an hour, and the Chaos Emerald will usually float up into the sky and then fly away at high speeds, landing on a random location somewhere in the world. Typhoon's False Super Form, Phase 2 This state is invoked when Typhoon is near 2 Chaos Emeralds at the same time. This state takes one color from one Emerald and adapts it onto the fur, while the color of the other Emerald is adapted onto the aura around him as well as the eye-color. His floating-ability is improved in this state, now allowing for him to float easily as high as 6 foot, at least. In addition to that, his physical strength, durability and endurance rise quite a bit, making surviving a gunshot or a stab in the back far more likely. Also, he can pack an even harder punch now, able to break most known kinds of wood (and bones, if one is not careful). However, his speed decreases even more in this state, so it makes it a bit easier for those in his way to avoid him. This state will likely last for about a minute as well, and the Chaos Emeralds will disappear in a similiar manner as in Phase 1. The difference here is that he will be unconscious a little while longer, for at least an hour. Gallery Typhoon.png 349px-1234488111.jazzkatsketches herman.jpg Typhoon in False Super Form by extremepacman.png Typhoon.jpg Notes *This profile is still being worked on, so sections are subject to change. *Dollmaker-pictures are being replaced as soon as more original reference pictures become available. *Tjena Aspis belongs to Canina. *Flame the Hedgehog belongs to Flamey, also known as Jen Harvey. *Zack the Swallow belongs to Blitz the Hedgehog (CSF). *Geddy Lifeson belongs to Eikre. *G.U.N., Professor Gerald and any other mentioned, official characters belong to SEGA and Sonic Team. *All other characters mentioned on this page belong to Herman2000. Category:Hedgehogs